the_gioi_anime_anime_worldfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
TOP 10 nhân vật có sức mạnh khủng nhất trong Manga / Anime
Đăng Kí Kênh Youtube Để Ủng Hộ Thế Giới Anime Wiki Nhé! * Kênh Youtube chính thức của Thế Giới Anime Wiki bao giờ bạn nghĩ rằng nếu chỉ so về về thế giới Manga / Anime, thì Goku là khủng nhất không ? Những nhân vật được kể ở đây có thể khiến bạn suy nghĩ lại. Ai là nhân vật mạnh nhất trong thế giới anime, đây là câu hỏi luôn gây bão bình luận của cư dân mạng và làm khó rất nhiều fan hâm mộ anime trên toàn thế giới. Dưới đây hãy cùng Thế giới Anime wiki điểm lại 10 nhân vật hùng mạnh nhất được biết đến với những năng lực “không còn là người” nữa. Họ có thể là người hùng hay kẻ phản diện nhưng tất cả đều có thể khiến người xem tái mặt trước những quyền năng vô hạn. 10. Anti-Spiral (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) Đối thủ lớn nhất của team Gurren Lagann trong anime nổi tiếng Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, đó chính là Anti-Spiral. Xuất hiện lần đầu tiên trong bề ngoài của một thực thể trừu tượng, anh ta đã gây ấn tượng với kích thước khổng lồ, lớn hơn vô số tỷ lần so với các thiên hà và vũ trụ. Là hợp thể vô thời hạn của loài Anti-spiral bên ngoài Trái đất – một chủng loài đạt được sự tiến hóa ở mức cao nhất, anh ta có quyền năng thần thánh có thể làm thay đổi cả những quy luật cơ bản của thực tế. Sức mạnh của anh ta đủ phá hủy đa vũ trụ, tạo ra các không gian mới, hồi sinh người chết, làm thay đổi ký ức và tính cách con người… Với một đối thủ hùng mạnh như vậy, kể cả Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann cũng phải trải qua một cuộc chiến vô cùng khó khăn. 9. Giorno Giovanna (JoJo’s bizarre adventure) Stand của Giorno Giovanna là Golden Experience có khả năng tạo sinh mệnh từ đồ vật, tự phản lại các đòn tấn công vào nó, chữa trị vết thương, tái tạo các bộ phận cơ thể… Tuy nhiên bản nâng cấp của Stand này mới thực sự là vũ khí chủ chốt của anh, được xem là một trong những năng lực phòng thủ mạnh nhất trong manga/anime nói chung. Golden Experience Requiem xóa kết quả, chỉ để lại nguyên nhân. Nó vô hiệu mọi hành động và ý chí tấn công của đối thủ trở về 0, tự động ngăn chặn các mối đe dọa kể cả từ trong suy nghĩ và có thể tồn tại bên ngoài không-thời gian thực tại. Vì vậy Giorno Giovanna gần như không thể chạm đến hay bị tổn thương, nhưng nếu bị anh ta đánh thì đối thủ sẽ phải trải qua số lần chết bất tận, cứ được hồi sinh rồi chết không bao giờ kết thúc. 8. Arceus (Pokemon) Arceus là Pokemon đầu tiên và mạnh nhất được biết cho đến nay, được xem là đấng sáng tạo ra cả thế giới Pokemon theo truyền thuyết. Nó đã thiết lập nên các khái niệm thời gian, không gian, vật chất/phản vật chất để cân bằng vũ trụ và tạo ra Dialga, Palkia, Girantina cai quản chúng. Arceus còn khai sinh trí tuệ, cảm xúc và ý chí, và để bộ ba hồ nước bảo vệ. Arceus có thể biến đồi thành bất cứ hệ nào, sử dụng mọi chiêu thức ở tất cả các hệ và miễn dịch với mọi đòn tấn công. Chỉ tính riêng sự thức tỉnh của nó cũng gây ra nhiễu động tới sự cân bằng giữa các chiều không gian. Arceus chỉ xuất hiện trong movie duy nhất Arceus and the Jewal of Life, nhưng sự bá đạo của nó thể hiện trong bộ phim này đã làm lu mờ nhiều pokemon huyền thoại khác. 7. ZeedMillenniummon (Digimon) Đây là mối đe dọa lớn nhất của DigiWorld được tiến hóa từ Millenniummon. Xung quanh người ZeedMillenniummon là chuỗi mã kìm hãm lại sức mạnh, nhưng một khi bị hóa giải thì không ai có thể ngăn cản được nó trừ khi là God. Nó có khả năng đi lại tự do giữa không gian-thời gian; tạo ra các VR digimon; hấp thụ vạn vật kể cả vật chất, năng lượng, thông tin tới mức có thể hấp thụ được Digital World và Human World chỉ trong vài ngày. Nó đưa đối thủ vào giữa không gian-thời gian và cho đến nay chưa có ai sống sót được. Mặt khác ZeedMillenniummon cũng có năng lượng hủy diệt nhờ hai tia bắn ra từ miệng. ZeedMillenniummon là vị thần của tất cả ác thần muốn phá hủy mọi kỷ nguyên và thế giới, nó mạnh tới mức người ta đùa rằng chỉ có thể bị đánh bại bởi plot device mà thôi. 6. Yukari Yakumo (Touhou) Đây là nhân vật sở hữu một trong những năng lực hiếm có và thú vị nhất trong giới A-M, đó là điểu khiển ranh giới. Nhờ đó Yukari có thể di chuyển tức thời, dịch chuyển mọi đòn tấn công, sáng tạo hay phá hủy mọi thứ, khiến cho cô không thể chết và bất khả xâm phạm. Yukari có thể kiểm soát được biên giới giữa bất kì thứ gì và uốn cong nó theo ý muốn, như giữa các chiều không gian, sự sống và cái chết, ma quỷ và con người, ngày và đêm, thực tại và ảo tưởng, cái có thể và không thể, mạnh và yếu… Cô được Hieda no Akyuu đánh giá là “không có bất kì phương pháp phòng thủ hay tấn công nào đối phó được, một sức mạnh có thể sánh với quyền năng của thần thánh”. Tuy nhiên Yukari rất lười biếng nên chúng ta có rất ít cơ hội nhìn thấy cô thể hiện hết khả năng của mình. 5. Eve (Yami to Boushi to Hon no Tabibito) Nhân vật chính Hatsumi Azuma chỉ là một trong những hình thức/hình dạng của Eve, được xem là người mạnh nhất trong Yami to Boushi to Hon no Tabibito, đồng thời cũng là một nhân vật cực kì quyền năng của thế giới anime. Thấu thị, thần giao cách cảm, dịch chuyển sự vật, bất tử, khả năng đảo ngược logic và quy luật nhân quả, thao túng thực tại… là một vài năng lực trong sức mạnh vô song mà Eva có được. Cô còn có thể điều khiển các chiều, không gian, thời gian, kích thước, năng lượng, khái niệm và cả hư vô. Mọi tác động của cô có phạm vi tấn công ở mức đại vũ trụ; có thể hủy diệt tất cả vũ trụ song song; tốc độ và sức chịu đựng vô hạn. Eve là một ví dụ điển hình về việc đừng để vẻ bề ngoài đánh lừa, một cô gái bình thường nhưng mang sức mạnh siêu nhiên. 4. Featherine Augustus Aurora (Umineko no Naku koro ni ) Featherine là phù thủy mạnh nhất trong Umineko no Naku koro ni. Sức mạnh của cô vượt qua cả cõi phù thủy và đạt đến cảnh giới của Đấng tạo hóa. Cho đến về sau sự thật mới được tiết lộ rằng mọi sự vật, sự kiện trong Umineko no Naku koro ni đều diễn ra theo sự sắp đặt của Featherine. Ý chí của cô thao túng tất cả mọi hành động, suy nghĩ của các nhân vật khác hay các sự kiện tự nhiên, bởi vì cô chính là tác giả của câu chuyện Umineko. Featherine còn tạo ra toàn bộ thành phố Sách chứa vô số các cuốn sách tương tự như vậy. Cô tồn tại ở tầng thế giới cao nhất và quan sát các phù thủy khác như những quân cờ, giống như cách các phù thủy quan sát thế giới con người. Quyền lực của cô là vô hạn và gần như toàn tri. 3. Lord of Nightmares (Slayers ) Lord of Nightmares là người đã sáng tạo ra vô hạn vũ trụ Slayers cùng ba thế giới khác nhau, cô tồn tại ở một tầng thế giới cao hơn vũ trụ con người được gọi là Sea of Chaos. Lord of Nightmares là toàn hiện (Omnipresent – tồn tại giống như một khái niệm, có mặt khắp vũ trụ, có thể xuất hiện ở bất kì đâu tùy ý) và toàn trí (Omniscient – thông suốt tất cả mọi thứ, không có gì là không biết kể cả quá khứ và tương lai). Cô không thể bị thương hay chết đi, không thể bị đánh bại hay đánh cắp sức mạnh. Nói một cách đơn giản, Lord of Nightmares có thể làm gì tùy thích trong Slayers như xóa bỏ sự tồn tại của mọi sự sống hay tạo ra vũ trụ mới chỉ bằng một ý nghĩ. Tuy nhiên cô cũng có điểm yếu khi đối mặt với phép thuật Giga Slave. 2. Elder God Demonbane (Demonbane) Không chỉ là Mecha mạnh nhất mọi thời đại từng xuất hiện trong manga/anime, Elder God Demonbane đứng trên mọi thực thể, sức mạnh vũ trụ và hình thái khác. Nó có thể một mình dư sức khống chế cả hội đồng Azathoth, phong ấn đấng sáng thế chỉ bằng một nhát chém vào một không gian cùng cực của sự khổ đau, hay khiến cho người cai quản Nyarlathotep ở tận cùng vô hạn tầng thế giới cũng phải bất lực. Nó có thể thay đổi lịch sử, thao túng tất cả thế giới, bẻ cong mọi định luật, biến thành kích cỡ vô hạn, tái tạo bất diệt hay thậm chí tạo ra bản sao có sức mạnh tương đương mình. Như cái tên của nó, Elder God Demonbane có thể hiểu đơn giản là Chúa tối thượng, nó tồn tại theo một khái niệm trừu tượng, sở hữu quyền năng vô song và không có điểm yếu. 1. Kami Tenchi (Tenchi Muyo!) Trong lịch sử các tác phẩm giả tưởng có nhiều nhân vật được xem là toàn năng, nhưng hầu hết trong đó chỉ thực sự ở hạng Nigh-Omnipotent. Chỉ có một vài nhân vật đạt đến đẳng cấp True Omnipotent – một thực thể tối thượng vượt lên trên tất cả. Nếu Marvel Comics có The One Above All, Image Comics có Man of Miracles thì trong anime đó chính là Kami Tenchi. Năng lực của anh ta có thể gói gọn trong ba chữ: toàn năng, toàn trí và toàn hiện. Các chỉ số sức mạnh rất đơn giản: luôn là vô hạn. Không có ai mạnh hơn anh ta, không bị giới hạn bởi bất cứ điều gì, tất cả các ảnh hưởng đều ở mức toàn vũ trụ. Kami Tenchi có thể nói là đại diện cho tác giả của Tenchi Muyo. Không chỉ dừng lại ở khuôn khổ Manga/anime, đây là một trong những nhân vật quyền năng nhất trong lịch sử thế giới 2D. Bạn thích nhân vật nào nhất trong top này? Anti-Spiral Giorno Giovanna Arceus ZeedMillenniummon Yukari Yakumo Eve Featherine Augustus Aurora Lord of Nightmares Elder God Demonbane Kami Tenchi Thể_loại:So sánh